


To the Moon and Back

by Captn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe - No War, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captn/pseuds/Captn
Summary: Sirius could never remember being this happy and was struck by a sudden thought.  I'm going to marry this man.





	To the Moon and Back

    Sirius had just walked in to the living room of the flat he shared with his boyfriend holding two mugs, coffee for him and tea for Remus.  As he crossed the floor, he admired the way the winter sun that was filtering through the window softly lit Remus' face as his eyes darted across the page of the morning's _Daily Prophet_.  Remus looked up when he heard Sirius' footsteps and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, hair still disheveled from sleep.  Warmth rose inside Sirius and he smiled back.  Sirius could never remember being this happy and was struck by a sudden thought.  _I'm going to marry this man._    He stopped short, having surprised himself. 

     Where had that come from?  Sure, they had talked about it before when James and Lily had tied the knot but it had been in a sort of 'one day' mentality.  They were too young.  It was too soon.  They'd only been dating since seventh year and now, three years later, Remus was in his final term at a muggle university in London and Sirius had a job in the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, a position that he had applied to as a joke but found surprisingly satisfying.  But now that he'd gotten the idea in his head, it just felt _right_.  He loved Remus, that much he was sure of.  He made up his mind right then.  He wanted to marry him.  Come hell, high water, or full moon, he would marry him.  That decided, he continued his way into the room, handed Remus his mug, and snuggled up next to his boyfriend on the couch, pretending to read over his shoulder but actually starting to plan the perfect proposal. 

 

\----

 

He waited until Remus left for class before apparating to the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow.  Sirius rang the doorbell and ran a his fingers through his hair while he waited for the door to open.  James answered the door with a look that was equal parts happiness at seeing his friend and confusion as to why he was here.

     "Padfoot! What are you doing here?"  he asked as he ushered Sirius into the house, closing the door behind them.

Sirius rubbed his palms on his jeans nervously and started pacing around the living room.  "I need your help, Prongsy.  I'm at a complete loss for what to do and I thought, you know, since you've done it before it'd be best to ask you.  Do you know what to do?  What do I do?"  By now his voice had risen an octave and his words were starting to rush into each other. James tried in vain to calm his friend.

     "Sirius, slow down.  What's the problem?  What do you not know how to do?"

     "Propose!"  he blurted out, a bit louder than he'd meant to. 

     James stared back at him blankly for a moment before his face broke into a brilliant smile.  "That's great! Congratulations!" 

     Just then Lily came down the stairs. "What's all the commotion about?"

    James turned to his wife, his glee still apparent. "Sirius is getting married."

     "That’s something I never thought I'd hear."  She said, coming to give him a hug.  "Congrats.  How did Remus pop the question?" 

    Sirius groaned, sinking into the paisley armchair once Lily released him.  "He hasn't.  That's why I'm here.  I've no idea how to ask him.  Do I go traditional and romantic? Do I go unique and memorable? Should I do a public proposal or private?  What if he says no?  Oh _god_.  I hadn't even thought of that.  _What if he says no?_ "  He dropped his head into his hands with a defeated sigh. 

    "He's not going to say no."  Lily reassured him.

     "I know!"  James said excitedly.  "You can enchant the toad choir to - "

    "No."  Sirius said without lifting his head.  "We didn't let you do it for your proposal, we're certainly not doing it for mine."

     Lily stared at her husband looking stricken. "You weren't.  Please tell me that's not how you were going to ask me." 

     James looked sheepish.  Sirius sat up and snickered.  "Oh, he was.  Had an entire song written and everything.  It was terrible.  You would have been mortified.  And at graduation, to think."

   Lily glared at James.  "Thank you for stopping him."

   "No problem.  Even _I_ couldn't stomach something like that so you can imagine how well it would have played out."

    Lily sat down in the other chair and pat Sirius' hand.  "Don't worry.  I'll help you get sorted.  James, why don't you go get us something to drink."

    "But-" he protested.

     "And some biscuits.  Thank you, dear.  While I'm sure Sirius would appreciate more of your _unique_  ideas, I'll take it from here."  She said with a smile that said he was excused.  James wandered toward the kitchen mumbling something about Evans taking all his friends.  "Now.  Let's see what we can come up with."

     It was dark by the time Sirius left and he felt much better now that he had a plan. 

 

\--

 

     Sirius had picked up the ring from the jeweler's the day before.  It was a simple band of gold that matched the flecks in Remus' irises.  It had taken Sirius seven different shops to find the right shade but still he knew no cold metal could ever hold the same warmth, life, and kindness he saw when he looked into his eyes.

     God, he had it bad. 

 

     Today was the day and he had everything sorted.  He was making breakfast when Remus came down the stairs, hair still dripping from his shower.  He placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table to read the _Daily Prophet_ like he did every morning.  Sirius placed a plate in front of him and received a smile and a "thanks, babe" in return.  He sat across from Remus  and nervously watched him read, turning a page every few minutes.  Sirius's heartbeat picked up when he saw Remus' brow wrinkle in confusion. His eyes flicked up to look at Sirius, who was pointedly not looking at Remus, before returning to the page.  Sirius had arranged it with James' aunt who was an editor at the Prophet.  This morning there was an article that read:

 

_Moony,_

 

_Every day with you has been nothing but happiness._

 

_Ever since we first met on the train, there was always something about you that made me smile.   We became fast friends until one day it was more than that.  When you smiled at me, I found that my heart skipped a beat.  When you talked to me, the world around me grew quiet.  When you looked at me, I found hope for the future in your eyes._

_Neither of us have had the easiest life, but when we're together I feel like we can face anything.  We've be through so much, through nights so long it felt like the dawn would never come.  But the sun always rises and it looks best reflected in your smile._

_I love you more than all the stars in the heavens.  I love you to the moon and back._

 

When Remus put the paper down Sirius saw that there were tears in his eyes and a watery smile on his face.  Sirius was on one knee next to him, ring box open in his hand. 

     "Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?"

He nodded, trying to hold back tears.  "Yes.  Yes, absolutely, yes." 

     Sirius slid the ring onto Remus' hand.  He stood, pulling his fiancé to his feet as well.  He wiped a tear from Remus' cheek with the pad of his thumb.  Sirius let his hand rest on the side of his face, basking in the love he saw in Remus' eyes.  He pulled him in for a tender kiss that held the promise of many more to come.  For years and years to come.  

 

\--

 

    Later that morning, when Sirius was curled up next to Remus on the couch, hands intertwined, Sirius got call from Lily on James' two-way mirror.  "We've just seen the paper.  How did it go?" 

    The happy couple beamed at her.  "I said yes, of course."  Remus said, kissing Sirius on the temple.

     "See, I told you.  You had no reason to worry."

     "Thanks for all your help, Lily.  I couldn't have done it without you." Sirius said.

     "Yes, you could have.  They were your words, I just gave you the idea, which I expect credit for in all proposal retellings."

     "Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.  They heard a sob in the background on Lily's side of the call.  "What was that?" Sirius asked.

     "That would be your best man.  He's been besides himself for ten minutes."

    Very faintly, he heard James cry "It's just so beautiful" and they all laughed.


End file.
